


in which mako is dragged

by the_oreo



Series: entropy [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen, I really do, Out of love, Swearing, Texting, as in i love mako i swear, but i dragged him anyway, tracy's crab shack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oreo/pseuds/the_oreo
Summary: from: bro-linnowremember the part where you kept insulting Korra in Chinese and didn't know Korra spoke Chinese for four yearsfrom: makonowWE DO NOTSPEAK OF IT





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey i don't make the rules
> 
> also if you haven't read the main fic:  
> a chicken duck woman thing = mako  
> a big nerd = asami  
> crispy bodies by the door = korra 
> 
> in mako's phone, butt face = bolin

\----

* * *

**WAFFLE SQUAD**

Bolin created this group.

You’re friends with 3 members.

* * *

 

 

a chicken duck woman thing

Who has my phone

Who's got it

 

bro-lin

I do

Lmao I'm using it to text everyone

 

a chicken duck woman thing

Haha very funny give it back

 

bro-lin

Mako who is "boss mom?"

 

a chicken duck woman thing

Nobody u ass give me back my phone

 

bro-lin

Imma text boss mom

 

a chicken duck woman thing

No don't

 

bro-lin

I will unless you tell me

 

a chicken duck woman thing

I'm serious pls don't text her

 

bro-lin

Tell Me

 

a chicken duck woman thing

NO

 

bro-lin

[TELLME.gif]

 

a chicken duck woman thing

Fine it's Beifong

 

bro-lin

HAHAHAHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I texted her

 

a chicken duck woman thing

YOuUUUU

 

crispy bodies by the door

soulja boy tell em

 

\----

 

 **to: boss mom** 14:33:34

u want sum updog

 

 **from: boss mom** 14:38:22

what the fuck is updog

you cretin I know what the hell yoga is I don't live in a tri-level and watch antiques roadshow

I understand now. I just want to note that your status has gone from tolerable to barely tolerable out of necessity. It will take you exactly four months to earn your previous ranking.

 

\----

* * *

**WAFFLE SQUAD**

Bolin created this group.

You’re friends with 3 members.

* * *

 

 

bro-lin

I love lin beifong

 

a chicken duck woman thing

I HATE YOU

im going to find every possible way to drag you from now to the end of time

 

bro-lin

remember the part where you kept insulting Korra in Chinese and didn't know Korra spoke Chinese for four years

 

a chicken duck woman thing

WE DO NOT

SPEAK OF IT

 

crispy bodies by the door

不是中文

 

a chicken duck woman thing

三八

 

crispy bodies by the door

屁精

 

a chicken duck woman thing

傻瓜

 

a big nerd

STOP

 

bro-lin

STOP

 

a chicken duck woman thing

bo don't you remember any mandarin?

 

bro-lin

like two things????

I was like six I didn't even remember we were in a gang until you told me that's what it was

 

crispy bodies by the door

YOU WERE IN A GANG

YOU

 

bro-lin

yes

 

crispy bodies by the door

A SIX YEAR OLD YOU

IN A GANG

 

bro-lin

YES

 

crispy bodies by the door

FOR REAL

 

bro-lin

Y E S

Anyways this is drag Mako hour not drag me hour

 

crispy bodies by the door

wait we have a drag mako hour

 

bro-lin

Now we do

Wednesdays 5-6? drag mako hour?

 

crispy bodies by the door

im in

 

a chicken duck woman thing

Korra why

 

a big nerd

same

 

a chicken duck woman thing

ASAMI

\----

 

 **squad** 3 others

 

 **from: bolin** now

IT’S TIME Y’ALL

LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN

 

 **from: dj korra** now

mako will 100% eat your food if you leave it unattended

I get Tracy’s Crab Shack sent to me ONCE A YEAR

ONCE

and mako ATE IT before I could have a n y

“I thought it was just from the dragon!”

FUCK YOU

THE DRAGON DOESN’T SELL CRAB LEGS AND YOU KNOW I’M FROM ALASKA

AND QUIT MAKING FUN OF ALASKA

 

 **from: mako**  now

I don’t! I never have!

 

 **from: dj korra**  now

CLAP FOR ALASKA

 

 **From: bolin** now

 CLAP  FOR  ALASKA 

speaking of

I have NEVER seen you clap at one of my performances ONCE

You just?????

Sit there

and nod your head

 

 **from: mako** now

It’s the nod of approval!

 

 **from: bolin** now

WELL WHAT ABOUT A CLAP ONCE

JUST ONCE

 

 **to: squad** now

What about the time where you kept insulting Korra in Chinese and didn't know Korra spoke Chinese for four years?

 

 **from: mako** now

Oh god make it stop

 

 **from: bolin**  now

ALSO MAKO DOESN'T HAVE A SATOPHONE

 

 **from: mako** now

Really!?

 

\----

 

 **squad** 3 others

 

 **from: mako** now

OK OK TIME IS UP

CAN WE PLS JUST CHILL

 

 **from: bolin** now

NEVER

 

\----

 

 **from: butt face** 18:40:32

Ok but Mako

I know I dragged u for not clapping but you’ve been to every one of my plays

Even if you were late you always came

Thanks

 

 **to: butt face** 18:42:28

You’re my little bro.

My very smol very tiny little brother.

So smol

A very cute small

 

 **from: butt face** 18:45:50

THANK YOU IS REDACTED O K B Y E

 

\----

 

 **squad** 3 others

 

 **from: bolin** now

I...might have got a job?

 

 **to: squad** now

Omg yay! Doing what?

 

 **from: bolin** now

TAing

For Kuriva

 

 **to: squad** now

WHAT

 

 **from: dj korra** now

WHAT

 

 **from: mako** now

WHAT

drag Bolin hour amirite guys

 

 **from: dj korra** now

lmao no

**Author's Note:**

> the plot t h i c k e n s!!!


End file.
